battlechipediafandomcom-20200214-history
MegaMan Battle Network 6: Cybeast Falzar - Timaeus Patch
The Timaeus Patch The Timaeus Patch was created by timaeus22222 of YouTube.com on December 25, 2007. It has been worked on by Timaeus and updated for over 3 years. It is a file that when applied to your MegaMan Battle Network 6: Cybeast Falzar (U) game (and only that one), inputs in some preset changes that Timaeus has hacked into the game. These changes include, but are not limited to: *New Game Palettes *New Battle Chips *New Enemies *Navi battles in the Undernet If you ever use this patch and you like it, please do make gameplay videos of it. If you are playing on Visualboy Advance, which is a popular, stable GBA emulator, go to ' ' File > Record > Start AVI Recording to start recording. Then do whatever you want to show up on the video. Afterwards, when you're ready to stop the recording, do the same. File > Record > Stop AVI Recording, instead of Start AVI Recording. I suggest the codec to be Microsoft Video 1 at Compression 100% in order to get sufficient video quality, but not making a video that is too big. Videos that are 2 GB or more on the Desktop will corrupt into most likely 0KB, it seems to say (but we all know 0B, 0KB, and 0MB are the same things). When ready to upload for sharing, go ahead. But if the video size is too big, use a video editor such as, but not limited to, Windows Movie Maker, MAC iMovie, or''' Sony Vegas Movie Studio'''. You should be able to find at least free rials on Google.com. And do not ask Timaeus22222 how to use Google. It is very straightforward, and if you ask, he will probably direct you to http://lmgtfy.com/ . ;) If you have uploaded a video of my patch, great! Thank you. But I just need one more thing. Credit. All you need to do is to acknowledge that the patch is mine and I'll be happy. Thanks. There are also guides for it on http://mpcr.site88.net/faqs.php. This patch entry edit is as of Timaeus Patch v22.1 and November 24, 2012. The New Enemies There are several new enemy encounters in the patch: Timaeus, DarkMega, JackCorvus, DeathBlade, SFMegaman, and PyroGenesis. BassDX is an extra special encounter that tests your true netbattling skills. Beating Timaeus, JackCorvus, or DeathBlade nets you their corresponding chips in V1, DS, or GX version. The DS chip starts at 10 damage and increases in power as the Custom Gauge fills up. You can find a guide on these enemies here at: http://mpcr.site88.net/bossfaq.php The New Battle Chips and P.A.'s In the patch there are over 30 different new battle chips that have been edited into the game and some new Program Advances. Note that it is easier to replace chips, not add them. An FAQ for the chips and Program Advances is here. http://mpcr.site88.net/chipsfaq.php New Number Trader Rewards When you enter these number trader values, you get these rewards, now: 87341489 - DblBeast W 45566783 - GigaSpin A 39345472 - StepCross B 59485971 - FighterSword B 22812406 - Otenko O 09000465 - DarkCirc * 98766899 - Meteors R 68008194 - SwordArm M 79459146 - ChipShuffle NCP 15511679 - BatCannon S 74198795 - BambooSword S Timaeus, ZOMG! This patch gives the game a new mugshot, new emotion window, new overworlds, and a new battle sheet for Timaeus! Essentially you can play as Timaeus. :) Ossim Mettaur Time This patch also gives the MettaurSP and RareMettaurs more HP. New Virus ~ Beat As you can see, Beat is now a MMBN6 virus, rather than just a pesky bird that takes your Navi Chips once during NetBattles. Gregar?! OMGWTFBBQ! You think I'm kidding? If you know how to hack, you can face Gregar with the same enemy slot he's originally in. Hooray! A Trailer? NO WAI RLY?! Seriously? This patch has a trailer too? Ossim! Copyrights Timaeus Patch © 2009+ Timaeus22222, All Rights Reserved.